I dream of You
by miguel.alvarez.4evr
Summary: Tohru/Kyou. Tohru wants to show Kyo the best time of his life, can she do it? Or will he turn her down? its pure SMUT! :D rated M for a reason, so if you don't like lemons, go somewhere else.
1. Chapter 1

disclaimer: I don't own fruits basket. sadly.

a/n: oneshot. maybe. if you like it and you think it has a story behind it, I will continue it, but only if you think it has potential. R&R

* * *

I dream about him all the time. I see him every day. I try to tell him how I feel, but he just won't see.

The curse is broken. I want to show him how to live, how to love. I want to show him, ME.

He gets home pretty soon. I want everything to be perfect. Shigure and Yuki are out today. I don't know where, but they said they won't be home until late. Today just seemed like the perfect day.

I heard him come into the house. I was waiting in his room for him. I heard walking up the stairs. The anticipation was killing me. He was so close to his room. When he comes in, he'll have me waiting for him, to tell him how I really feel.

Kyo opened the door to his room and looked at me. He looked confused. I just smiled.

I began to unbutton my shirt slowly. He just stood there staring at me. After it was fully unbuttoned I walked over to him and grabbed his hand. I led him towards the bed and smiled. He sat down and looked at me, but said nothing. I slowly let the shirt fall to the ground.

I unzipped my skirt and let it slide down my legs. His eyes followed the skirt to the floor. I leaned down to him and I kissed him softly on the cheek, then the other cheek, then I kissed him hard on the mouth. I ran my tongue along his bottom lip and he groaned quietly. It made my heart race and the butterflies in my stomach start going crazy. He opened his mouth and our tongues met. He laid back onto the bed and I followed, laying on top of him. Our lips never parted.

He put his hands in my hair, then trailed them along my back, before they finally rested on my ass. I pulled away and began sucking on his neck. He moaned and I pressed my hips into his. I could feel his against me. Hard and amazing. I let go of his neck and sat up. I grabbed the hem of his shirt and pushed it up and over his head. As soon as it hit the ground I started working on his pants.

Button undone, Zipper down, pants off. I left only his boxers on as I moved back to kiss him. Now when I pressed my hips against his I moaned loudly. Which made him moan. He suddenly wrapped his arms around me and flipped me over. He started kissing my neck and moving down to my chest. I reached around myself and unclipped my bra. He pulled it off of me completely and just stared at me. I felt my face get hot. He started kissing my chest, then he licked my nipple. I moaned and pushed my hips up against him.

His hands traveled down my body. He slipped his fingers into my panties and pushed them down my legs. Then he pushed his boxers down and came up to kiss me again. I felt him push against me. His cock threatening to enter me at any time. He slowly thrusted forward. He entered me little by little, the pain was there, but the pleasure made it all worth it. He was finally inside me. He was moaning and groaning with every thrust. I moaned. I bit my lip. I even said his name. Our bodies rocked together, and our tongues met, sending waves of pleasure through my whole body.

We rocked harder and faster, the pleasure building up, and before I knew it, I was screaming his name and falling over the edge into pure ecstasy. With a final thrust, he fell over the edge and collapsed onto me. We laid there in silence, panting, and listening to each other's hearts pounding loud.

Finally, Kyo pushed himself up, pulled out and stood up. He got his boxers on and looked at me. I smiled.

"I have something to tell you Kyo…"

"Me first," He closed his eyes took a deep breath and opened them again, "I love you…"

"I love you too…"

He kissed me.

"Now, what did you want to tell, me?"

"That I love you."

* * *

A/N: Hope you like it. I like writing smut. it's fun. and tohru and kyo are fun to write it for, cause they are so different, yet desire the same thing. :) I love them. Review please. If you want me to turn it into a story let me know, leave ideas. :) thanks.


	2. Kyo's POV

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket. :(

A/N: This chapter is dedicated to _**elfenknight. **_So I hope you like it. I put this chapter into Kyo's POV, because I think he has an interesting thought process and I love him. So here you guys go, R&R.

* * *

We haven't had much (or any) alone time since the day we told each other we loved each other. Which has been stressful. Sexual tension is being built up between both of us, but especially me. Everytime I see her I have to control the urge to run over and grab her. We haven't told anyone yet what's up, but I'm pretty sure they all already know. Shigure and Yuki are always watching us in weird ways.

Today is the first day that we will be alone together. Shigure, Ayame, and Hatori are all going to "enjoy a weekend at the beach house". And Yuki is going somewhere. I don't care, as long as I have alone time with my girl.

The house is empty by 10 in the morning. I walk into the kitchen to find Tohru standing over the sink washing dishes. She's wearing her pajamas still; a pair of shorts (so short that you might as well be wearing underwear) and a tank top (which im sure is sheer). She doesn't hear me come in, so I walk up behind her and slide my arms around her waist. It feels so good to hold her against me.

She turns around quickly and flings soap and water everywhere.

"Sorry. You scared me Kyo. I thought you were still sleeping."

"No, just woke up and I saw you standing there and no one is here so I decided I wanted to hold you and kiss you. Is that okay?"

"Of course." She forced her mouth onto mine, hard. Our tongues instantly met and that sent signals below my waist that excited the hell out of me. She tangeled her hands into my hair and pulled me hard against her for a moment. Then, she pulled away and said,

"I want you to fuck me."

If that didn't get me excited, I don't know what could. Hearing her say that sent my mind into a frenzy. All I could do was smile. I grabbed her hand and led her to the living room. I wasn't about to take the time to walk all the way up the stairs just to fuck my girlfriend.

When we got in there I turned around and pushed her against the nearest wall. But she slid down and out of my arms. She got behind me and I turned around. She pushed me against the wall and started kissing me. She kissed me hard on the mouth and moved to my neck, where she started sucking and nipping at the skin lightly. It turned me on so much to see her so aggressive. It's definitely not like her at all.

She pulled away and looked at me, "You're definitely wearing too much. Take off your shirt and pants."

I did as she told me and as soon as my pants hit the floor she grabbed my boxers and ripped them off as well. She pulled off her own shirt, revealing her perfect tits to me. I tried to grab them, but she pushed my hands away and got down onto her knees. She took my dick into her mouth and began to suck hard. I groaned and pushed my hips towards her.

She used her hand to jack me off while still sucking me hard. The combination of the movements was mindblowing. Then she stopped. I looked down at her and she was beginning to stand up. She slid off her shorts to show that she was wearing a see-through thong. She quickly took that off too. I picked her up and I walked over to the table. I put her down onto it and started kissing her. I ran my hands up and down her. I stopped on her tits and massaged them, making her moan into my mouth. Then I moved my mouth down to her neck and started sucking. She moaned and I traced my fingers down the length of her body to her wet pussy. I rubbed her as she moaned and I stuck my fingers as deep as I could inside her, making her squirm beneath me. I moved my mouth down and began to suck on her perfect nipples. Then I straightened up and positioned myself over her.

"You ready?"

"Yeah. Oh, and Kyo? I'm not a porcelain doll, I won't break easy. Fuck me hard. Fuck me fast. Rough me up. I'm yours to play with."

"You shouldn't have said that." I smiled and slammed my dick into her hard making her moan loudly. I started thrusting hard and watching her tits bounce. I laid down on top of her still going fast, and began biting her shoulders and neck. She moaned loud and began rocking against me as I drove myself deeper into her with every thrust.

She kept yelling "yes." And "more. Please" and the occasional, "oh god, Kyo." That one made me smile. I then picked her up, with me still inside her and pushed her against the wall. Using the wall for support, I started fucking her even harder than before. She couldn't keep quiet now. With every single movement, she cried out in pleasure. I was getting close to my climax.

"Oh, God Kyo, I'm… I'm…. I'm…. ohhhh god. Kyyyoooo!" She screamed it. That sent me over the edge. I came inside her and just about collapsed to the floor. I held her up though, and sat her down on the table. I pulled out of her and sat down. We were both panting hard. I looked at her, and she had bite marks all along her neck and shoulders. Along with hickies that I left as well.

"I hope you have good make-up to cover those…"

She laughed, "I don't need make-up, I want the world to know that Kyo Sohma is an animal in bed and I love him."

I laughed too. "I love you Tohru."

She kissed me quick and smiled, "Love you too, Kyo."

She stood up, got her clothes back on and walked towards the kitchen to finish her dishes. I just sat there and smiled, thinking back to our amazing sex. Life couldn't get any better.

* * *

A/N: So again, hope you liked it. Special thanks to _**elfenknight**_ for reading and commenting. I really appreciate that. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Reviews are wonderful, and I'll take all comments into consideration for later chapters. I guess I want to turn this into a story, so no more oneshot. I need more ideas if you guys have any. It doens't have to be about sex either, it can be about tragedy or anything that you wanna see happen. Let me know. THanks.


End file.
